


Мой...

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: ¹С днем рождения, мадам Эллис. Вы ослепительны²Рада вас видеть, месье.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 75





	Мой...

**–** Господин президент, позвольте представить **–** Баки Барнс, мой... бойфренд. Бред. Какой, к чертям, бойфренд в сто лет. Мой... любимый. А потом томно обмахнуться веером и сделать реверанс, **–** Стив засмеялся.

 **–** Разговариваешь с зеркалом? **–** спросил вошедший в спальню Баки.

 **–** Пытаюсь решить, как лучше тебя представить президенту и его жене.

 **–** Уверен **–** они знают, кто я.

 **–** Это вежливость.

 **–** Это идиотизм. Я сам могу представиться.

 **–** Ты не понимаешь, **–** Стив обнял Баки и начал легонько гладить большой синяк, все еще не сошедший с его ребер. **–** Я хочу дать понять, что мы вместе, что мы пара.

 **–** С каких пор ты выставляешь личное напоказ?

 **–** Так надо.

 **–** Тебе виднее, **–** хмыкнул Баки. **–** Какие есть варианты?

 **–** Бойфренд и любимый я отмел.

 **–** Аллилуйя!

 **–** Партнер?

 **–** По бизнесу?

 **–** Супруг?

 **–** Это лжесвидетельство.

 **–** Любовник?

 **–** А супруг тогда кто?

 **–** Бак, прекрати, **–** Стив сердито засопел. **–** Ты не помогаешь.

 **–** Это ты прекрати страдать херней. У меня именное приглашение, подробности нашей личной жизни президента не интересуют. И вообще, пора в кровать.

 **–** В девять вечера?

 **–** Так я тебя не спать зову.

* * *

На прием по случаю дня рождения первой леди Мстителей пригласили как почетных гостей. Неделю назад команда участвовала в освобождении заложников, в числе которых оказался и сын президента.

 **–** Как я выгляжу?

 **–** Лучше всех, успокойся.

 **–** Я спокоен, **–** Баки вслед за Стивом шагнул в распахнутые двери зала.

Закончив положенные по протоколу приветствия и поздравления, Стив нашел глазами Старка и направился к нему.

 **–** Неразлучная парочка **–** Капитан Сосулька и Сержант Снежинка! Надо же, в смокингах вполне похожи на приличных людей, **–** Старк отсалютовал бокалом с шампанским.

 **–** Здравствуй, Тони.

 **–** Добрый вечер, Старк.

 **–** Для доброго вечера здесь неподходящая компания. Я уже успел пообщаться с Россом. Он крайне недоволен, что со всех экземпляров Заковианского договора чудесным образом испарились подписи. Даже с оцифрованных версий.

 **–** Как ты это провернул?

 **–** Стыдно, Кэп. Я законопослушный гражданин, сам не представляю, как это могло произойти, **–** Тони ослепительно улыбнулся. **–** Пытался мне напомнить о моих родителях, сволочь, но я сказал, что с внутренним конфликтом команда разберется без его участия.

 **–** Старк, я бы хотел еще раз... **–** начал Баки.

 **–** Стоп. Не мешайте мне развлекаться. Завтра жду вас у себя, обсудите с моими адвокатами иск.

 **–** Какой иск?

 **–** По поводу компенсации для одного ветерана. За семьдесят лет плена и прочая, и прочая.

 **–** Тони, спасибо. Это лишнее.

 **–** Не лишнее, Кэп, **–** Старк криво усмехнулся. **–** Откуда на лесной дороге взялась камера? Как мать Чарли Спенсера, работающая в Госдепартаменте, оказалась в нужное время в нужном месте? Вся эта история плохо пахнет **–** хочу разобраться, откуда идет аромат. Пятница сто раз проверила ту самую видеозапись, и я начал сомневаться в ее подлинности, а дырявая память принцессы Авроры не внушает мне доверия. Будь готов к тому, что Росс и сегодня попытается вам нагадить.

* * *

После торжественного ужина, когда атмосфера стала менее официальной, президент с супругой сами подошли к Мстителям.

 **–** Хочу вас поблагодарить не как глава государства, а как отец. Спасибо, что спасли моего сына, **–** президент Эллис протянул Баки руку, и тот осторожно пожал ее.

 **–** Это заслуга всей команды, господин президент.

 **–** Не спорю, но я в курсе деталей операции.

Миссис Эллис тепло улыбнулась и сказала:

 **–** Хочу вас тоже поздравить, капитан Роджерс, снова обрести лучшего друга **–** это большое счастье.

Стив решительно взял Баки за руку:

 **–** Он не просто мой лучший друг. Баки мой... Мое все.

Президентская чета переглянулась, а стоявший неподалеку Росс так отчетливо скрипнул зубами, что Стив с трудом сдержал усмешку.

 **–** Bon anniversaire, madame Ellis. Vous êtes éblouissants¹, **–** Баки галантно поцеловал руку первой леди.

 **–** Enchanté de vous voir, monsieur², зовите меня Одри, **–** супруга президента крепко обняла Баки и шепнула: **–** Спасибо, что спасли моего мальчика.

 **–** Любой на моем месте поступил бы так же.

 **–** Если бы это было так, наш мир стал бы гораздо лучше. Джереми, иди к нам, **–** позвала миссис Эллис сына.

 **–** Здравствуйте, капитан, сержант! **–** улыбчивый подросток пожал руку Стиву и стукнулся кулаками с Баки.

 **–** Как дела, чемпион?

 **–** Не видать мне чемпионства, придется пропустить соревнования, рука еще болит, **–** вздохнул Джереми.

 **–** Ты очень хотел участвовать? **–** серьезно спросил Баки.

 **–** А то! Я полгода готовился!

 **–** Извините нас, мы отойдем побеседовать на спортивную тему.

 **–** Только не покидайте нас надолго.

 **–** Позвольте пригласить на танец вашу даму, господин президент.

 **–** Если дама согласна, я не возражаю, капитан.

 **–** Миссис Эллис, окажете мне честь?

 **–** С удовольствием.

Во время вальса первая леди тихо сказала:

 **–** Запомните мой новый личный номер телефона, Стив. С любой проблемой Мстителей вы можете обратиться ко мне напрямую.

 **–** Благодарю.

 **–** С любой, **–** первая леди многозначительно посмотрела в сторону недовольного Росса.

* * *

После танца Стив сопроводил миссис Эллис к ее супругу. Рядом с отцом уже стоял Джереми, буквально вцепившийся в Баки.

 **–** Мама, я смогу участвовать в соревнованиях! Сержант Барнс обещал научить, как провести бой даже с травмированной рукой. Пожалуйста, разрешите мне ездить на тренировки!

 **–** Не советовал бы доверять ребенка психически нестабильному человеку, **–** желчно заметил подошедший Росс. **–** Тем более, что капитан Роджерс всегда найдет способ прикрыть любые его безумства.

Президент нахмурился, а его супруга резко ответила:

 **–** Этот человек спас жизнь моего сына! А капитан уже неоднократно спасал мир! И потрудитесь выбирать выражения, госсекретарь, вы говорите о героях войны.

Росс поперхнулся и отошел прочь.

 **–** Сержант Барнс, составьте расписание тренировок. Я давно хотела побывать на базе Мстителей, так что сама привезу Джереми на первое занятие. Стив, проведете для меня экскурсию?

 **–** С радостью.

* * *

**–** Мое все?!

 **–** Можно подумать, это для тебя новость, **–** фыркнул Стив.

 **–** Для меня нет, а вот президентскую чету ты удивил.

 **–** Не льсти себе, они и не такое слышали.

 **–** Решил прикрыть меня своей героической грудью? **–** Баки ущипнул Стива за бок.

 **–** Всегда мечтал. И скажи спасибо, что не вытащил тебя танцевать, хотя очень хотел.

 **–** Спасибо, к такому каминг-ауту я еще не готов. Но Росс наверняка постарается донести до общественности свежую сплетню.

 **–** А мне плевать, **–** Стив начал расстегивать смокинг.

 **–** Не снимай.

 **–** Хочешь сделать это сам?

 **–** Позже. Разрешите пригласить вас на танец, капитан.

 **–** С удовольствием, сержант. Но предлагаю сразу переместиться в спальню.

 **–** Гений планирования.

Танцуя под звуки старой мелодии, Баки положил голову Стиву на плечо и шепнул:

 **–** Ты ведь знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю.

 **–** Всегда знал, тупица.

 **–** Сопляк.

 **–** Так и напишем в наших брачных клятвах. Тони будет в восторге.

 **–** Брачных клятвах? Это уже перебор, нас теперь сама первая леди защищает.

 **–** Кто сказал, что это для защиты? Смирись и привыкай к новому статусу **–** «супруг». Все **–** значит все!

**Author's Note:**

> ¹С днем рождения, мадам Эллис. Вы ослепительны  
> ²Рада вас видеть, месье.


End file.
